


Always

by dorkstagram (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dorkstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall comes out to his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to rewrite a Ziam fic I wrote a little bit ago (titled [Something More](http://archiveofourown.org/works/909856), now orphaned) as Narry. Hope you like it!

Harry is in the middle of eating dinner with his family when his phone rings. Not knowing who it could possibly be calling him during dinner, he ignores it without even checking who it is. But he doesn't ignore it when the phone starts ringing a second time, only seconds later. He takes the phone out of his pocket only to see his boyfriend's name across the screen. What could possibly be going on that Niall calls at this time?

"Niall?" He says when he answers the phone, briefly excusing himself from the table.

At first, Harry is only met with sniffles and broken sobs, which is when Harry begins to panic.  _Niall doesn't cry. He doesn't._ "Ni, what's going on?"

Niall keeps crying. He cries for 5 minutes before he finally speaks. "Can I come over?" He asks. "I need somewhere to go. I know this isn't a good time, but -"

"Niall, of course, yes," Harry insists. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you when I get there." Niall replies before he hangs up, and Harry doesn't feel any better. He's too worried.

He makes his way back to the table, but is unable to eat. All he can think about is Niall, and what could possibly be wrong with him. In the 2 years they've been dating, Harry has never heard Niall cry, not one time. His mum and stepdad try to ask what's wrong, but Harry doesn't know what to say, because not even he knows. All he can tell them is that Niall called crying, but didn't tell him what was going on, and that Niall was on his way over. They tell him that he can be excused from the table if he needs, and he does need. Makes his way over to the sofa and curls in on himself, tries not to cry.

It's not until 45 minutes later that there's a knock at the door, which is unusual to Harry because Niall only lives 5 minutes away. But when he opens the door to reveal a still crying and out of breath Niall, with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder, he thinks he might understand. "I had to walk." He breathes. "My dad wouldn't let me take my car."

Harry doesn't say anything, just takes Niall's hands and walks him over to the sofa in the living room, hugging him close until he stops crying.

"Can you tell me what happened, Ni?" Harry whispers into Niall's hair 10 minutes later when he finally stopped crying.

"I told my parents." He says, lifting his head from its place on Harry's chest and wiping his eyes. "You said earlier that you wished we could tell my parents, since we already told yours and they're fine with us. I didn't think I could, because I knew my dad wouldn't react well. But then I thought maybe he'd be fine with it, so when we were eating, I told him about us. But he was pissed, he was so mad. He said it was just a phase and that I'm only 17, I don't know what I want. But I said he was wrong, and that I love you, and that I'm always going to. So he kicked me out. Told me to pack my shit and go, but he only let me take some of my clothes and nothing else. Wouldn't have let me take my phone if I hadn't reminded him that I pay for it." He continues, starting to cry again. "I tried to take my car but he stopped me because his name's on the title. I've got nothing left. All I have left is you."

"You'll always have me." Harry responds, hugging Niall close again. "And you can stay here, as long as you need to, as long as you want to. My parents love you, they're going to love having you here. And I promise you that one day, your dad's going to be okay with this. We're going to get married someday and your dad's going to be there, and he's going to be happy to see you happy. But I love you, and I'm always going to be here. No matter what happens, no matter how your dad feels about us, I'll be right here, because I love you so much."

"As long as you need, Niall, you're welcome here." Anne chimes in from the doorway where she'd been standing to hear their conversation.

"Thank you." Niall mutters back as he raises his head to look at her. 

"Do you want something to eat, love?"

"Yes, please." Niall beams, grabbing Harry's hand and following Anne into the kitchen.

Niall scarfs down an entire meal, while Harry holds his hand under the table. Harry can't help but smile at him, thinking that maybe everything is going to be okay. Niall's always gotten along wonderfully with Anne, Robin, and Gemma. And though the circumstances are anything but ideal, Harry thinks that having Niall here with him, everyday, might just be the best thing that could ever happen.

+

Harry wakes up the next morning with Niall snuggled up to his chest, looking up at him with a look of adoration, and he looks so small and unsure that Harry has to kiss the look right off his face. And kiss, and kiss, and kiss, until Niall doesn't look unsure anymore.

"How did you sleep, love?"

"Great." Niall replies, grinning widely up at him. "I love you so much, Harry."

"I love you too, Niall, I love you so much." Harry agrees. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most alternate universe of alternate universes. I love you, Bobby Horan.


End file.
